


hush, dearest

by diphyllgray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, extra!lena, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphyllgray/pseuds/diphyllgray
Summary: So maybe it was why this really absurd idea suddenly occurred to her. It was so absurd, in fact, that she almost breaks into a full fit of laughter but there was also some part of her mind that says that it would get the point across faster than a bullet train.So for once, Lena lets the lunatic in her take reign.





	hush, dearest

         

* * *

 

          For someone who has always been afraid of heights, Lena didn’t think she’d find herself sitting so casually on the parapet of her office balcony—feet dangling over the top of one of the tallest buildings in National City. She supposes that not looking down did the trick and she was far too transfixed with the view to even think about doing so.

          But there was also a blanket of safety that shrouded over her. _Quite literally_ , she thinks as she pulls on the red cape draped over her shoulders to better protect herself against the chill of the night. The movement draws the attention of the person who sat beside her in a similar manner.

 _She_ with wind tousled blonde hair, eyes of the brightest of blues and the warmest of smiles that no one in the entire universe can compete against speaks over the silence. “Cold?” Kara asks, a hint of teasing in her voice that was mostly overpowered by genuine concern.

          Lena shrugs even as she leans toward Kara’s warmth. “I like where I am now.” She almost surprises herself when she felt how true and real the statement is. When before, it felt like an impossibility because once upon a time, Lena Luthor was so sure she was never meant for a life that was just truly hers where she is happy and contented. Then she figures out that it was all about meeting the right people and opening herself up to possibilities beyond what was already expected of her.

          She wasn’t Lex. She’s wasn’t Lillian. She was Lena. Lena who was in love with Kara Danvers. Lena, CEO of LCorp, the company that is arguably leading the tech industry globally. Lena who prefers books over movies but finds that she doesn’t mind it so much when Kara pulls her into marathons with her on weekends. Lena who likes her coffee black even when Kara thinks anything without sugar is an abomination. Lena who would give up everything she has and give it her all if it meant that no harm came to the ones she held close to her heart. But Kara and Alex don’t make it easy. What with the cape and the alien gun they can’t seem to put down but she understands and she has long given up the idea of protecting in exchange of fighting alongside them instead.

          Kara makes a humming sound and even without looking, Lena knows there’s a crinkle in her brows. Lena chuckles. “Say, if I jump right now would you catch me?”

          Kara’s frown is all too evident in her voice. “Of course. Not that you’ll actually jump right?” there’s a tiny squeak in her voice that Lena finds all too Kara and she laughs.

          “I don’t know. Maybe? You did say you’d catch me. What’s there to be afraid of?”

          “ _Lee_.”

          “Hush, dearest. I’ve been thinking, that’s all.”

          “About jumping?”

          “Yes. Among other things.”

          “Among other things.” Kara deadpans, eyes squinting in suspicion. “You’re not drunk, are you?” she turns, probably to inspect the untouched bottle of scotch with her x-ray vision.

           Lena mock scoffs, rolling her eyes. “It’s a boring Friday, love. I did promise to swear off drinking when there’s no reason to. And I do not want to lose to your sister.”

          Kara beams at that, probably recalling the ongoing bet she instigated by using Lena and Alex’s competitive nature against each other. Now, when did Kara- _I flew here on a bus-_ Danvers get so sly? Lena knew they were being duped even before Kara was halfway through explaining but she remembers how smug and proud the superhero looked and who was she to deny her love a moment of victory?

          Lena can’t help it. She cups the hero’s cheek and leans in for a kiss. Kara’s smile dissolves to comply against Lena’s lips but it was her who kisses a bit deeper like she could never get enough of Lena and unknowingly sends the CEO’s mind spinning.

          When she pulls away, Kara chases after her lips with a displeased rumble of her throat and Lena finds herself indulging the blond once more. The longer Kara’s kisses get, the longer she feels Kara’s hand on her thigh, the longer she feels her own heart pick up, the clearer _it_ gets. _It_ being how much she wants this. To be Kara’s. And sometimes she wonders if Kara knows just how much of Lena has already belonged to her. Because there are times when Kara looks at her like she might disappear, like she can’t believe she’s hers and hers alone, like Lena would just change her mind one day and decide to leave. Because between the two of them, it was Lena who was supposed to be bearing those insecurities. She just can’t wrap her head around it.

          So maybe it was why this really absurd idea suddenly occurred to her. It was so absurd, in fact, that she almost breaks into a full fit of laughter but there was also some part of her mind that says that it would get the point across faster than a bullet train.

         So for once, Lena lets the lunatic in her take reign.

         She gently pushes Kara away, the latter like always, complies to her cue and with a soft whisper of ‘I love you’, Lena pushes herself off the balcony.

          “Lena!”

          So, she was right. This was a fucking absurd idea. She feels the harsh wind and the billow of Kara’s cape protesting against her downward fall, head first and all, and she doesn’t even really have the time to feel fear because Kara’s arms are already wound around her so tightly that Lena struggles to breathe through the erratic pace of her heart pounding over her ears.

          They stay like that, upside down in the air, in a moment of shock. Kara’s wide blue eyes fixed to her own panicked ones. Then Kara is blinking, the previously gaped mouth shuts and she doesn’t even set them straight before she starts screaming at her.

          “ _Rao_ Lena! What were you thinking!?”

          “I w-wasn’t—”

          “You weren’t! Oh, Rao what if I didn’t react in time!? Do you have any idea of how dangerous your stunt was!? I can’t believe—”

         “Marry me?” Lena breathes out, frowning when it comes out shaky and there was no way in hell Lena was going to let her marriage proposal come out as unsure. She blinks the adrenaline rush away then with a steady and composed voice she repeats, “Marry me.”

          Kara’s sharp intake of breath secures Lena that she did indeed pull the surprise factor well enough. Her blue eyes cloud, not with panicked anger but with something that Lena had always seen in her eyes but now it just _swells_ over and she finds her own eyes tearing up in spite of herself.

          In a blink, they’re on the balcony again and Lena feels unsteady despite the solid ground beneath her bare feet. She still has Kara’s cape around her and the Kryptonian stood so still in her space. Hands of steel, gentle in their grip, on her arms as Kara looks at her with both questions and answers in her eyes.

          Then Kara lets her go, steps back, and starts pacing. An amused brow rises as she hears what seems to be a mixture of Kryptonian and English muttering. Her super speed seems to bleed into her rambling as well but she does manage to catch ‘crazy woman love of my life’ and she scoffs.

          Crazy? Well, she was a Luthor. Sometimes her genes just shines through.

          Kara turns to look at her after a minute of almost digging holes through her balcony floor. She can’t quite place what that look on her face meant but Lena knows she’s not totally out of trouble and Kara’s wrath but there was also _something_.

          “Why on Earth did you just do that?” Her voice is now calmer but still slightly raised. The angry finger pointed over at the balcony’s edge helps in identifying her source of frustration. At least she’s not upset about the impromptu proposal.

          “I wanted to prove a point.” Lena crosses her arms as much as she can while still trying to hold onto Kara’s cape.

         “Prove a point?” Kara’s hysterical voice rises again. “Proving a point can be done through _talking_ not jumping over a balcony! _Rao_ Lena you’re giving me a heart attack!”

         “So is that a no then?” Lena tilts her head, frowning as she hasn’t taken in the possibility of Kara saying no. She’s hit with an ache so deep at the mere thought that it’s almost crippling.

          “Rao, yes!” Kara cries out, tears in her eyes as she once again steps into Lena’s space. Her stiff posture loosens when the hero gently knocks their foreheads together, trembling hands cup her face and Lena catches the smile on her face before she’s crying too. “Yes,” Kara repeats, now in a quiet voice. “I’ll marry you.”

          Lena releases the breath she did not realize she had been holding all the while. Kara makes a move to kiss her and Lena meets her halfway. It was gentle yet speaks of so many promises and Lena knows she won’t ever let this go.

          When they part, it’s with smiles and soft laughter. Another idea knocks on Lena’s mind and she entertains it because it’s not as crazy as jumping over the balcony. She lets go of the cape and Kara’s eyes looks at her questioningly as she drapes it back on its appropriate place on the hero’s shoulders.

          “Stay here.” Lena says before stepping into her office and heads straight for the empty cake box and picking up the discarded red ribbon that came with it. She returns to the balcony, ribbon in hand, much to the amusement of Kara.

          Wordlessly, she takes Kara’s hand and begins to wrap the ribbon around the hero’s wrist. “I remember you telling me about this Kryptonian custom, how they use bracelets instead of rings.” She starts. “I haven’t really had this all planned out. If I did, I would have made you a proper engagement bracelet but until then…” she finishes the wrap with a neat knot, pleased at the lovely outcome despite her nerves.

          Kara’s fingers touches the ribbon tied around her wrist, a small smile in her face that spoke volumes and she looks at it like it’s the best thing someone’s ever given her. Lena’s giving her all of her. A promise of forever, a family, a future to weave together.

          When they join their friends on game night later on, fingers laced together, Alex raises a brow at the bright red ribbon around Kara’s wrist. When asked what it was about, they exchange a meaningful glance, deciding to keep quiet if only to save themselves from another round of an emotionally charged evening.

          But when Kara answers vaguely, only Alex seems to have caught the wonder and sincerity in her voice.

          “It’s a promise.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
